A discussion for providing a packet service and a multimedia service through a multimedia broadcast multicast service (MBMS) as well as a voice service in a mobile communication system in the related art is being conducted. The MBMS as a service that transmits one multimedia datum to multiple users by using one wireless channel through a wireless network is a method capable of saving wireless resources as compared with one-to-one transmission at the time of providing a service such as a broadcast.
The MBMS service transmission method includes a single cell transmission method and a multiple cell transmission method. In the single cell transmission method as a method in which the service is provided in only a cell receiving the MBMS service, scheduling for data is made in an eNodeB. In the multiple cell transmission method, MBMS data are synchronized and transmitted in all cells in a corresponding service area and a terminal combines MBMS transmission from multiple cells, and synchronized data scheduling is made in a multi-cell/multicast coordination entity (MCE). In this case, as a transmission carrier, a multicast/broadcast service exclusive carrier or a mixed carrier which can be transmitted together with a unicast is used.
Meanwhile, in recent years, various service qualities can be provided depending on processing capabilities of the terminals in providing the broadcasting service due to a communication environment in which base stations and terminals using a multi-carrier frequency increase with the demands for an increase in a wireless bandwidth and the emergence of terminals having various abilities.
The MBMS transmission method will be described with reference to scalable video coding (SVC) which is a method of encoding and decoding an existing H.264/MPEG-4 AVC as a function added to the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC standardized in the ITU-T and joint video team (JVT) of the ISO/IEC JTC1 into a layered stream, as an example of a technology that can provide a differentiated service depending on application requirements including a processing capability and a display capability of a target device, various network transmission states, and the like.
The MBMS transmission method as one-to-multi-point transmission is designed to save the wireless resources and receive data even in an idle state to achieve even a power saving effect of the terminal. However, since data should be transmitted in a low modulation and coding scheme (MCS) for receiving data anywhere within the diameter of a cell regardless of a wireless receiving capability of each terminal, it is difficult to provide various service qualities depending on the processing capability, wireless quality, and display capability of the terminal due to limits in a service transmission rate and the number of provided services.